gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler
Steal Tyler Dixon's clothes. Leave the area. }} Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler is a side mission in the series of the Vinewood Souvenirs missions. Summary The mission begins when Trevor approaches the home of Tyler Dixon. The home is surrounded by a wall which can be easily climbed. Inside the estate, there is a gardener working at a van who can be knocked out. The target is Dixon's swim trunks, which are located on a chair next to the pool at the back of the house. Dixon and a female companion are swimming in the pool and will complain and eventually call the police if Trevor is spotted. The mission ends once Trevor has obtained the swim trunks and evaded any resulting wanted level. Mission Objectives * Enter Tyler's mansion. * Pick Tyler's clothes. * Lose the cops. (Only if you have been spotted) * Leave the area. (Only if you have not been spotted) Gold Medal Objectives * Weed Killer - Take out the Gardener with a stealth attack. ** Note that silenced weapons are counted as stealth attacks. * Pilferer - Steal the clothes without being detected. ** It is a good idea to go to the back of the house where the two side doors are. Trevor can then jump the fence to the right, using cover to stick to the wall near the pool. From there, Tyler can be seen swimming back and forth, while his companion is inside a hot tub, giving her back to the clothes. Once Tyler ends his swimming session, he will get out of the pool and start talking to himself. That is the time when Trevor must run to the clothes, grab them and run back immediately. If done correctly, he will not be spotted by Tyler. ** Note that after Tyler gets in the hot tub he will be facing the clothes, making it impossible to complete this objective. Aftermath (Only if Tyler its not killed) Prattle Newspaper "A vagrant broke into Tyler Dixon's Rockford Hills home and stole some of his clothes while the reality TV star was relaxing by his swimming pool. Ty-Di, the ex backing dancer who became famous for marrying Cloe Parker, divorcing her on TV, getting clean on a celebrity rehab show, losing weight on a celebrity dieting show, reorganizing his closet on a celebrity hoarding show, and solving a string of other personal problems for money on television, had a predictably moronic and arrogant response to the incident, "Can you imagine being so famous that people wanna steal your underwear? It's no big deal. I only wear clothes once anyway. It's just really humbling, dude." We'll stay on this story in case something interesting happens, which we doubt." Bleeter Posts * @maybenever10 - "Why would anyone want to steal Tyler Dixon's clothes? He's only famous for being a shit backing dancer with a crack habit who married Cloe Parker (and then divorced her like a week later)" * @TylerDixon - "Just when you think you got used to all the fame and adulation an obsessed fan breaks into your home and steals your clothes ;)" Video Walkthrough Trivia * One of the Gold Medal Objectives, Weed Killer, is also the name of a mission in Bully, another game by Rockstar. * It's possible to kill Tyler without failing the mission, still, a bleet from Tyler will still appear after the mission, confirming that he's alive. This either confirms that he canonically survives Trevor's invasion or is just an oversight in the game. * Other than the Speedo belonging to the gardener that is parked within the compound, there is also a Comet parked there too, presumably owned by Tyler. * Sometimes, when Trevor enters the back of the building, Tyler will ask Trevor if Cloe Parker had sent him to his house for revenge. *The Speedo's back doors are permanently open, and will not shut no matter how the player swings the vehicle. Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions